all those years
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Dramione, kind of AU, voldie is dead but there is death eaters, it starts in their 3 year. Better then it sounds like.
1. year 3

**MY FIRST REAL DRAMIONE STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WILL BE, BUT I'M STARTING WHEN THEY'RE IN THEIR 3TH YEAR.**

**A/N: Don't complain about my grammar cause I'm Norwegian. And it's a AU, cause Voldemort dead, and he IS dead. He don't come back. But Harry is still a hero, cause he lived and is Dumbledore's little favorit. Draco and the trio's relation was the same in the 1 and 2 year as it is in the books. **

**On with the story:**

"Hermione, do you come?" Harry and Ron asked her in unison. They was running late to DADA with professor Lupin.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she yelled after them. They had been running all from the gryffindor tower to DADA which was long, and her feet wasn't made for those kinds of stuff.

"Mione, we aren't getting there faster by you running so slow." Ron whined.

"Ronald, I'm trying here." she yelled snapping back. Oh god as she hated how her heart broke so easily.

-!!!!!!!!-

Finally they came to DADA.

"Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger, nice of you to come." Professor Lupin said, very much like Snape, just that Lupin was smiling and chuckling, while Snape gave them a scary look and took half of their house cup points. Harry and Ron sat down with one desk, and when Hermione saw around in the classroom it was only one place left. Next to Draco Malfoy. Son of a former death eater, or that will say, a office former death eater. But Dumbledore thought that there still was active death eaters. Trying to make Lord Voldemort's biggest wish come true. Kill every muggle-born. Hermione waited some second, hoping that some miracle would save her. But it didn't seem like that, and she carefully sat down, as far from the blond boy as possible.

"Sod off, _mudblood._" the boy sneered.

"Mr Malfoy, I do not tolerate such words." Lupin said, making Malfoy growl slightly. Hermione saw on the boy, he had truly changed this summer. His hair wasn't longer gèled back, and he looked much older. Just like Harry and Ron, but one thing separated them. Malfoy had grown handsome.

Hermione shoke her head, disapproving her thoughts.

"What the heck is wrong with you, mudblood?" the blond git asked, with his normal annoying drawling voice. Then a smirk grew on his lips.

"Having dirty thoughts, Granger?" he asked, chuckling slightly evil. That was enough for Hermione, she got up and hurried out of the classroom. Oh Merlin, she hated that damn git so much. Damn death eater son. She ran to moaning myrtle's bathroom. She remembered last year when someone made Harry sleep walk and summon the basilisk. (A/N: as you see, some changes in the story) Harry had felt so bad for putting everyone in danger, and also almost killing Ginny.

Hermione sat down on the floor, putting her hand around her feet, and cried slightly. She hated him. But she hated herself for not being brave and be so vournable for his crap, for everyones crap. It killed her. She missed her home. She wanted back to Johnny, her big brother. He would make to shut Malfoy's big mouth.

-!!!!!!!!!-

Hermione walked to the great hall. It was dinner time, and she had been avoiding everyone since her breakdown in DADA, which luckily had been their second last class.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Ron asked, as always right onto the unpleasant stuff. Harry slapped his back, making Hermione smile weakly. Now the other Weasleys also came, Ginny, and the twins, Fred and George.

"Hey, Mione." they all greeted smiling. Hermione smiled and started eating.

"Malfoy was such a git today, you should have seen him after you left. Lupin asked him why you left and he acted all innocent. We all knows he hurted you somehow, that git. " Ron said, angry. Hermione felt touched by Ron's words.

"Yeah, he is." Hermione said and glared at the slytherin table. But she accidentally glared right into those cold blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He glared back, sneering to her and moved his lips, like saying a word, and Hermione saw what his lips said;

"_Mudblood_". She didn't know what to do, and tried to glare back, but she knew that it only became a sad and angry expression. His lips got one of those priceless smirks, which upset her beyond believable.

Hermione went back to her food, eating, not really listening to what the others was talking about.

"Hermione, Hermione. Are you there?" Ron asked her, waving his hand infront of her face.

"Uh, yeah, what?" she asked, knowing that they most likely have been trying a while to get her to listen.

"We asked you if you understood something of what Snape was talking about in potions today." Ron said.

"Of course. About werewolves." she said, but then a letter hit her head, and she took and opened it. While she read, she got more and more tears in her eyes, and then she just got up and ran out. On the way she walked into Malfoy, which also was on his way out. But before he got to even sneer or give her a dirty remark she hissed at him and ran out to the lake, and sat down, just letting her tears fall again.

-!!!!!!!-

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, when suddenly she heard a familiar, yet annoying drawling voice.

"What's wrong, _mudblood_?" the voice asked, and she saw up on Draco Malfoy.

"Don't even care you bloody git." she hissed to him.

"Take it easy, Granger. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." he said.

"You couldn't hurt me, even if a fucking sadist forced you to it. You ain't smart enough." she snapped, hoping he would go away. But to her surprise, he sat down. Not really close or anything, but he sat down.

"What the heck, Malfoy?" she questioned through her tears. Even she didn't want him to see her like that, she couldn't stop hereself.

"I can't see it's something wrong beside the normal 'weasel-bee said hey' thing. You're meaner now." he said, and gazed on the lake. She didn't answer him, but secretly wondered how he understood it. After a while he asked the question that surprised her even more than his first act.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, dead serious, while gazing out on the lake. Hermione guessed the lake had some power over him.

"I got a letter of my parents, telling me that my brother's in coma." she said after a while, whispering. He was silent a while, and Hermione half expected him to give some mean remark. But...;

"I'm sorry." he said, almost unhearble. Hermione wiped away her tears, and muttered a 'thank you' and they just sat there in silent. No one saying anything, but yet they liked each others company.

To Be Continued.....

The first chapters will be like one from each year, until a year where the REAL action happens.

please review, and tell me if you at least like the idea.


	2. year 4

**MY FIRST REAL DRAMIONE STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WILL BE, BUT I'M STARTING WHEN THEY'RE IN THEIR 3TH YEAR.**

**A/N: Don't complain about my grammar cause I'm Norwegian. And it's a AU, cause Voldemort dead, and he IS dead. He don't come back. But Harry is still a hero, cause he lived and is Dumbledore's little favorite. Draco and the trio's relationship was the same in the 1 and 2 year as it is in the books. **

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry that the yule ball fight with Ron and Hermione ain't totally like the book, 1: I don't totally remember it now, 2: I made some changes to make it suit.**

**On with the story: **

**Chapter 2:**

After Hermione and Draco's little meeting with the lake, everything went back to everything. Pretty soon Johnny woke up again, and the little happening was more likely forgotten. Hermione figured that the lake really _did_put a spell on him, even though that should be impossible. Hermione thought back on last year, after a while they found out that Sirius Black really was a good person and not a bad one, which they thought at the beginning. And Ron's mouse wasn't a mouse, it was a death eater, eariler friend of Harry's father. And oh yeah, Lupin was a _werewolf, _and he had been a good friend of Harry's father as well. And for Malfoy, yeah, he continued to be the git he always was. Hermione even punched him, even though she felt a stick of guilt since he had been kind to her that night.

-!!!!!!!!-

It was the yule ball, and Hermione was going with Victor Krum. She couldn't be more happy. He was there because of the tri-wizard-tournament, which him, Cedric, Fluer and Harry was chosen to be in. Really was it just tree students, but of some reason was Harry chosen as well, to Ron's hatred. But luckily they got friends again after the first task. Malfoy was a totally git, and the new DADA teacher, Alestor Moody had even turned him to a ferret, to McGonagall's frustration. But it gave him the new nick name, ferret boy or the blond ferret.

Victor was going to find something to drink and Ron gave Hermione a nasty glare.

"What, Ronald?" she snapped to him.

"You are connecting with the enemy." he said simply, and it freaked for Hermione.

"Enemies? They made the yule ball to make new friends. It's _not_ connecting with the enemy. Oh, god, I hate you Ronald." she said angry and left the ball room. She hated him. No matter what she did, it never seemed enough. And Harry just let him be that rotten annoying way.

-!!!!!!!-

Hermione sat in the stairs, again she hated her easily hurted feelings. It was such a pain. She just sat there, crying slightly. Then suddenly she noticed someone sit down beside her. And again, like last year, it was Draco Malfoy, the ferret boy.

"What do you want, Malfoy? she asked, angry that he most likely came to bother her.

"Nothing, I just had to get away from that slut, Pansy." he said, like he would talk to someone that actually mattered in his eyes. Hermione just raised a eyebrow. Wasn't Parkinson his girlfriend.

"What? I know what you are thinking, she's my girlfriend, why should I dicth her then. Well, she ain't. She's only a easy snog now and then. More than that, she's nothing more." he said simply, and Hermione felt a sudden urge to throw up, cause that was only sicking.

"Ewww, Malfoy. That's just ewww." she said.

"Sorry, it's they way slytherins are." he said, smirking slightly, which actually made Hermione smile a little, to her own hate.

"So, what's wrong with you, Weasel-bee being a idiot again?" he asked.

"He means I'm connecting with the enemy." Hermione explained, wondering why. But, she had spit her guts to him before. Malfoy only laughed.

"Because of that Krum guy? _Now_ you're connecting with the enemy." he said, chuckling, but yet he had a weak smile.

"I guess I am." she said, wearing a weak and little unsure smile.

"But I think I should go now. The boys would have seriously killed me if they saw this." Hermione said and got up.

"Oh, you have no idea what the other slytherins would say if they saw me with you." he said, wearing a mix of a smirk and smile. Then they went to separated ways.

To Be Continued...

I know the characters are pretty OOC now, but they will get better later. Next chapter will be more and likely like this, but THEN.

ok, how you want it to end? Sad, happy, romantic, romantic tragedy(sp?)? you want some Ron into the mix or what??? please give me ideas.

please review.

also sorry cause it was so short


	3. year 5

**MY FIRST REAL DRAMIONE STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WILL BE, BUT I'M STARTING WHEN THEY'RE IN THEIR 3TH YEAR.**

**A/N: Don't complain about my grammar cause I'm Norwegian. And it's a AU, cause Voldemort dead, and he IS dead. He don't come back. But Harry is still a hero, cause he lived and is Dumbledore's little favorite. Draco and the trio's relationship was the same in the 1 and 2 year as it is in the books. **

**On with the story: **

**Chapter 3:**

Again it had been Hermione and Draco's only civil meeting that year. So much had happened that year. Death eaters had tried to bring back the dark lord but luckily the ritual went wrong. This year had been really quiet which was a bit new for the trio. Exept for the new DADA teacher, and Dumbledore's army.

Hermione walked to her potion class, which was Snape. Hell as she hated that teacher. Always taking points from Gryffindor, and giving points to Slytherin. Wasn't he supposed to be in love with Lilly Evans. Shouldn't he at least care a little for Gryffindor and Harry. Shouldn't he think on Harry as the last thing left from Lilly. It wasn't Harry's fault that James was a bit of a bully in school. While Hermione hurried to potions and thought about Snape and Lilly and James and Harry, she suddenly walked into someone. It took her off guard, and she fell down on the ground.

"Watch it, _mudblood._" she heard someone sneer, and she knew who it was. She saw up and saw on the sneering blond boy, the ferret.

But something was different. He looked different, almost sad. Hermione got the memories of him in third and forth year. Those two times he ever had been kind to her. Maybe it was her turn to return the favor. She got up.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked, whispering almost.

"No, why would you think that?" he sneered, but in a way that busted him. It _was_something wrong.

"Honestly, you look a bit down." Hermione said, not even bothering with some lazy lie.

"Why would you care." he snapped, running his hand through his blond almost white hair. Clearly he felt uncomfortable and wanted to be another place.

"Cause you've actually listen to my problems, twice." she said, then added; "But you don't need to say anything. I totally understand." Malfoy saw on her a little, looking like he was thinking on what to do.

"Promise not to say it to anyone? Not even Pothead and Weasel-bee." he asked. Usually would Hermione hit him for calling her friends things like that. But at the moment she just couldn't. She didn't get herself to do it. He looked so vournable now.

"I swear on Merlin's name. I won't tell anyone." she said, and Malfoy sat down on the tick window frame.

"You see, my mother. She's, she's in hospital. Beaten." he said, and Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Most of all she just wanted to go, cause she felt this would be to hard, but when she saw Malfoy's eyes she knew that she should stay. Cause he seemed to have a need for talking about it.

"Beaten?" she asked, wondering by who, even though she had a little feeling who her abuser was.

"Yeah, it ain't anything new, but this time it was more serious. A friend of her found her." he said, still refusing to cry. Hermione knew why, cause he was a Malfoy. She didn't know a lot about their family more than that everyone was slytherins, into the dark art and most likely was former or still death eaters, but she knew that Malfoys didn't show emotions. Something she had quite fast understood when she saw Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy's father and son relationship.

"I wasn't home. In the summer it doesn't happen a lot, cause I'm there. But when I go to school, she's all alone." he said.

"It's not your fault." she said, not really knowing what else to say to him.

"It is." he said simply. But suddenly he got up, sneering to her.

"If this gets out, I'm going to personally kill you, mudblood." he said, and walked away, in a foul mood, signalising that no one should mess with him.

Hermione only sighed, and felt bad for him. One thing was sure, this would change her view about him.

To Be Continued....

Next chapter will bring more action:P I can't wait to write it:P

Hope I made to keep Draco at least a little in character, but still make him a bit soft.

and again, sry for making it so short.

ok, how you want it to end? Sad, happy, romantic, romantic tragedy(sp?)? you want some Ron into the mix or what??? please give me ideas.

please review.

also sorry cause it was so short


	4. year 6 part 1

**MY FIRST REAL DRAMIONE STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WILL BE, BUT I'M STARTING WHEN THEY'RE IN THEIR 3TH YEAR.**

**A/N: Don't complain about my grammar cause I'm Norwegian. And it's a AU, cause Voldemort dead, and he IS dead. He don't come back. But Harry is still a hero, cause he lived and is Dumbledore's little favorite. Draco and the trio's relationship was the same in the 1 and 2 year as it is in the books. **

**I know that many of you true HBPmay find this chapter annoying, cause it ain't like in the book. Well, it DOES go to the main idea, but I've made a lot of changes. So it is kinda my version of Dramione HBP**

**Oh yeah, I know that it is just Voldemort that puts on the dark mark on a followers arm in the books, but here it can be a death eater that's marked BY the dark lord.**

**I will also start writing some stuff from Draco's , to your information.**

**On with the story: **

**Chapter 4:**

The sixth year of Hermione, Ron and Harry's year on Hogwarts was finally there. So much had happened. Last year Lucius Malfoyand a bunch of deatheater tried to get this prophesy. Death eaters had escaped Azkaban, and was now free. One of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, a former Black, but married into the Lestrange family. Also Draco Malfoy's aunt.

Hermione had taken a notice to Draco this year. He looked so lost in his thoughts. He never took time to bully other students. He didn't even bother to sneer at them longer. He never ate or paid attention to classes. All this worried Hermione slightly, 1; Cause the boy looked more dead than living. 2; she was afraid he was up to something, now that his father was in Azkaban and 3; she was worried cause she was worried about _him._ It wasn't right. It was just wrong.

-!!!!!!!-

Hermione walked out of the great hall, she was going to the libary, when she suddenly ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Move it, mudblood." he hissed to her, making Hermione almost a bit scared. Usually she got pissed off or hurted by his words. But this time it almost scared her, cause his look. He looked furious about something. It looked almost like it was lightening in his eyes. Some damn cold eyes as well. But Hermione wouldn't let him win.

"Move yourself, ferret." she hissed, feeling her anger take the better of her. Draco just sneered and walked away. He was most likely on his way to somewhere, not that Hermione cared. Or did she? Maybe she did.

"Aaaarrrrgggg." she said in the empty room, then marched to the gryffindor common room. Then up to her and Ginny's dorm. She hated the bastard. Why? Why? Why? Why did he make her feel that way? Why did she care? Why couldn't she think about something else than Draco Malfoy, the son a death eater.

-!!!!!!!!!-

Draco marched away and to the room of requirement. He just couldn't make the damn Vanishing Cabinets. Draco started to believe that it was impossible to fix the damn thing, and kicked a box which stood almost in front of him. He hated it, he hated how he was so weak. And he hated how Granger bugged him so much. Not because she was a filthy mudblood or that she was friends with Potter, or that she was a damn Gryffindor. But how he actually felt this strange annoying, well, scary feeling when he saw her upset. Even though he knew it was about silly stuff like Weasel being all over the gossip girl Brown, he felt a sudden need to try to make it better. A need he NEVER had. Yes, Draco did know Granger felt something for the blood traitor. Just like everyone else, well, exept the mudblood herself and St. Pothead. Draco didn't make to eat once, one; he only threw it up, because of disgust by himself, two; he didn't make to sit with the slytherins and three; he couldn't even look at the headmaster without guilt.

-!!!!!!!!-

Hermione laid in her bed, just stopped crying, when Ginny came in.

"Hermy, what's wrong?" she asked, and sat down beside Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione lied, which just Ginny raised a eyebrow too.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione confessed to her female friend.

"Did he hurt you? Did he get you into trouble. I'm sooooo gonna kill him." Ginny said, as always right on the case.

"No, it's. I can't stop thinking about him." Hermione said, shameful.

"Oh my god, we promised each other to _never_drool over Malfoy, Hermy." Ginny said, looking a little disgusted.

"No, it's not like that. I just, in three years now, we have meet one time each year, not by purpose and been friendly. In the 3rd and 4th year I was upset, and last year him. And we comforted each other. And this year. I've been....oh my god, I'm worried about him." Hermione said, hiding her head in the pillow.

"Why would anyone on earth be worried about the little ferret. Do you remember all the stuff he has called _me_, _Ron_ and _Harry._ Do you remember all those stuff he has called _you_? Being worried for him are just sick." Ginny said, clearly not understanding Hermione. Hermione snapped up and looked on Ginny with a furious look.

"Sick? Is it _sicking_ to be worried about a person that _everyone_should see that it's something wrong with. The boy don't eat, he don't brag, he don't play quidditch, he don't even bully people anymore if aren't actually bugging him in a _real_ way. He's up to something." she said, angry on Ginny. Why couldn't she understand, why couldn't she understand that she didn't want to feel that way.

"Of course he is. He's Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"We have to find out what. If not, he's going to do something REAL stupid. Something dangerous. For us, for Hogwarts, for the world, for himself." Hermione yelled, and got up from her bed, and again she marched away.

To Be Continued....

I know it is very unrealistic chapter and that they are a bit out of character. I don't really think that Hermione would suddenly get that idea, she's too clever for that, but I made it this, cause it is a way to lead to later action.

ok, how you want it to end? Sad, happy, romantic, romantic tragedy(sp?)? you want some Ron into the mix or what??? please give me ideas.

please review.

also sorry cause it was so short


	5. year 6 part 2

_MY FIRST REAL DRAMIONE STORY WITH SEVERAL CHAPTER. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT WILL BE, BUT I'M STARTING WHEN THEY'RE IN THEIR 3TH YEAR._

_A/N: Don't complain about my grammar cause I'm Norwegian. And it's a AU, cause Voldemort dead, and he IS dead. He don't come back. But Harry is still a hero, cause he lived and is Dumbledore's little favorite. Draco and the trio's relationship was the same in the 1 and 2 year as it is in the books. _

_A/N 2: This is really a very 'getting inside' their head chapter. No major action, but it's kinda impotent though. _

_On with the story:_

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione didn't know where she walked longer. Her feet just carried her. Not that she cared. She just wanted to be alone. Why didn't Gin, her best friend, see it? Didn't anyone feel bad for him? Was she the only one? She didn't know why she did it. Why? What had he ever done against her to deserve it? He had showed her a side he didn't show anyone else. Was that reason enough? Could she forgive him for all those stuff because of that? He had been such a ferret so often. Often wasn't even a word for it. Always was a more suiting word for it.

But still, she knew that he was forced to be like that. She also knew that he didn't have a good life. How could he ever? Was there anyone that could give him a better life? God, there _must_be someone there to save him from the wrath. She almost hated herself for feeling so much pain for him. Hermione looked around, seeing she had ended up where she least wanted to be, in the cold and creepy dungeons. The way to the slytherin common room.

She shock her head and turned and walked away, but turned her head back, to see some blond guy entering the common room. Draco, Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't noticed her though, which she was happy for, or was she? Hermione almost felt a bit sad by seeing him go to where she could not enter. And there was almost of feeling of jealousy when names as Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Daphnie Greengrass and Millicent Bullstrode came in her mind. They was in _there_ and they wanted him, she knew. And annoyingly it made her so, yeah, jealous.

Hermione hurried back to her common room, where she meet Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Mione. Where have you been, Ginny kept talking about how 'blind' you are and she of some reason kept mention 'Malfoy' in the sentences too. Didn't catch much though." Ron said, and Hermione, didn't really know what to feel or say. She found the easiest way out of it, she turned and went to the library instead.

-!!!!!!-

Draco got back to the slytherin common room, he remembered how he used to love the place. Everything about it seemed so, home. But now, it reminded him about pain, hurt and horror. He had seen so much, just through the summer. He had done so much. But killing? How could he? He wasn't a murder. He couldn't never forget it, and never get rest after that. He didn't want. But he knew he had to. People's life stood on risk.

He walked past Pansy, god. She ran after him, to his big annoyance. Why couldn't she be a little more, more, Draco hated the thought, but knew it was what he meant. Why couldn't she be a bit more like Granger.

"Darkie. Where have you beeeen." she asked, with a shrieking, torturing voice. The stung of french blood in her, didn't make her OR her voice better.

"Not in the mood, Pansy." he answered, trying his hardest not to sneer at her and walked to his dorm. He could still hear her whining about him always leaving her. Was is strange? And beside, he wasn't the only guy leaving her alone all the time. EVERY guy did it. They had to, or it would be the same as die. Cause that's what she does to them. She kill them slowly with her whining, her pouting and everything.

Draco looked in the mirror. Again his thoughts went to her, Granger. Would she show him the same sympathy if she knew? Would she hate him even more? Or does she simply hate him too much to bring it to another level already now. Would she cry if he told her? Would she curse him? Would she kill him? Would she end his pain? He secretly hoped he would. He knew that this was too much to for him to deal with. Everything.

But the worst was that, he had a unpleasant feeling of wanting to hold her, touch her, kiss her. But he couldn't, could he? That went against everything he ever believed in. Draco rubbed his head, and sighed frustrated of himself. Couldn't he just be like a normal slytherin. A normal pureblood. Caring only for himself, and his own needs. Not feeling sorry for anyone, not feeling sorry for Granger.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." he said, so low that it was barely hearble. It was strange to hear the name be spoken by himself and not someone else.

"Hermione." he repeat, this time with a bit more power, then he sighed, laying down on his bed, not being able to sleep.

To Be Continued.....

ok, how you want it to end? Sad, happy, romantic, romantic tragedy(sp?)? you want some Ron into the mix or what??? please give me ideas.

please review.

also sorry cause it was so short. Really busy lately. And even more sorry for a SO slow update. God, SO much is going on in my life at the moment. So sorry for slow updates.

And yeah, I'm thinking about making this a rather short story, so I may so a bit fast forward.


End file.
